The present disclosure relates to a wireless power feeding system including a wireless power feeding grid for transmitting and receiving an electric power in a non-contact (wireless) manner.
An electromagnetic induction system is known as a system for carrying out supply of an electric power in a non-contact (wireless) manner.
In addition, in recent years, a wireless power feeding apparatus and a wireless power feeding system each using a system called a magnetic field sympathetic resonance system utilizing an electromagnetic resonance phenomenon have attracted attention.
In the non-contact power feeding system utilizing the electromagnetic induction system which has already been generally used at present, a power feeding source and a power feeding destination (electric power receiving side) need to hold a magnetic flux in common. Thus, for the purpose of effectively feeding the electric power, the power feeding source and the power feeding destination need to be disposed in close proximity to each other. Also, axis alignment for the coupling between the power feeding source and the power feeding destination is also important.
On the other hand, the non-contact power feeding system using the electromagnetic sympathetic resonance phenomenon has advantages that it can feed the electric power at a distance as compared with the case of the electromagnetic induction system because of the principles of the electromagnetic sympathetic resonance phenomenon, and even when the axis adjustment is poor a little, the feeding efficiency is not reduced so much.
It is noted that an electric field sympathetic resonance system using the electromagnetic sympathetic resonance phenomenon is known in addition to the magnetic field sympathetic resonance system using the electromagnetic sympathetic resonance phenomenon.
In the wireless power feeding system of the magnetic field sympathetic resonance type, the axis alignment is unnecessary, and it is possible to lengthen the power feeding distance.
Such a wireless power feeding system, for example, can be applied to a power feeding service station for feeding an electric power to a mobile terminal such as a privately-owned mobile phone in a public place in a wireless manner.
Techniques, for example, disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2008-185409, 2006-539114, 2004-173610, and 2003-77645 are known as this sort of technique.